


Prompt #20: One Soul Shattered to be made New

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Kind of thrown together, a small look into how I interpret the connections to Amaurot with the Warrior of Light and the Ascians.





	Prompt #20: One Soul Shattered to be made New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #20 for the FFXIV Write 2019

_Two happy souls become one_

_ As another was envious of their love_

_ In her vengeance, her soul shattered_

_ And her legacy fell to her child and their descendants_

_ From her soul fell countless shards_

_ Crystals of light that carried her will_

_ One by one, her champions were chosen_

_ Yet only one of her true blood kin could steer the course of fate…_

“Tell me about Seto.” Katsum sat down on the stool beside the glowing visage of the First’s original Warrior of Light, popping a slice of apple in her mouth as she looked up at him curiously.

Ardbert looked at her in shock, blinking out of his reminiscent trance, “What? W-What about Seto?”

“Anything,” She mused, leaning back against the table, “Your adventures together, how you met, what he was like when you traveled together, etc.. Come now, you must remember something.”

He shook his head and looked away sadly, “All right. I remember some things. He’s done some growing, that’s for sure, though I suppose it has been over a hundred years. When we were traveling together though, he was nowhere near as big.”

“I would hope not. I doubt he would fit in a stable as he is now, which would make it hard for you to stop at in Inn for the night,” She thought for a moment, picking up another apple slice, “Then again, that would have been a fearsome sight on the battlefield.”

Ardbert chuckled, “Indeed. And of course he didn’t talk back then either. I had no idea that medallion meant so much to him.”

“I can tell how much he loved you.”

His shocked expression returned and she smiled.

“You know, you are a lot more talkative than you were when I met you on the Source back then.”

Katsum shrugged, “Not a bad thing I would say. Found my voice and heart all at once. A lot of things changed after those days.”

He turned to her and crossed his arms, a grin of his own appearing, “Oh? Well come on then, you tell me something for a change. What about you? You must have a friend like Seto too. A chocobo perhaps?”

Katsum grinned, “I have a few actually, though one often stands out over the others,” She then lifted a hand to the necklace she wore, “Let’s see there’s my horse, Saighdiuir, or ‘soldier’ in common language, my calvary drake, Draco, - he’s like my guard dog - , Midgardsomr, the Father of Dragons, a kamuy of fire named Kagari...”

“Goodness, alright pick one.”

She laughed, “Alright, alright. I was going to say the one that I will tell you about is Raihogg.”

“Wait, the red dragon that appears with you, that you ride on?”

“Indeed. Would you like to hear the story?”

“Absolutely. How did you come to befriend that dragon?”

“Well, I shall tell you...”

_One shard meets with the chosen descendant_

_ One step closer to being as one again_

_ Her will one step closer to being complete_

_ As two become one_

_ Her vengeance comes full circle_


End file.
